


Deviating Ventures

by Borsari



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Gen, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: У Энакина появился вопрос.
Kudos: 12





	Deviating Ventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Deviating Ventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899560) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



Энакин сел на коврик для медитации прямо рядом с окном и уставился на город. Вообще, весь Корусант был одним большим городом, но он сам всегда считал городом Сенатский округ. Именно там стояли самые красивые здания, что возвышались яркими колоннами над всем остальным. Солнце только-только начало подниматься, подсвечивая золотом предрассветный туман, который до сих пор висел между небоскребами.  
Энакин медленно вздохнул и так же медленно выдохнул. Он не спал всю ночь. Сначала он смотрел, как вечер опускался на город, а потом на расцвеченное огнями ночное небо. На Корусанте никогда не видно звезд из-за слишком сильного светового смога. Но все-таки в городских огнях была своя завораживающая красота. И в тот момент, когда ночь постепенно светлела, уступая место поднимающемуся солнцу, когда далекий горизонт начинал разгораться, а огни города еще не погасли...  
Он любил это больше всего. В тот момент Корусант был ярким, многообещающим.  
Где-то сзади открылась дверь, и Энакин услышал тихие шаги по гладкому полу.  
— Энакин? — удивленно спросил Оби-Ван. — Доброе утро?..  
— Утро, учитель, — ответил Энакин, продолжая смотреть на город. Он так хотел, чтобы у них был балкон. Тогда бы он смог выйти наружу и почувствовать ветер в своих волосах. В апартаментах Оби-Вана не было балкона, потому что он поменял их на другие, когда Энакин так много раз использовал балкон, чтобы сбежать со скучных лекций. Но вид на город из окон все-равно был захватывающий, потому что они были от пола до потолка. На всем Корусанте так было только в Храме джедаев.  
Он будет скучать по этому.  
— Что-то беспокоит тебя? — спросил Оби-Ван. Энакин почувствовал очень осторожное прикосновение к своим щитам. Не навязчивое, а, скорее… заботливое. Это была просто попытка почувствовать его поверхностные эмоции. — Ты плохо спал?  
— Вы помните задание мастера Айер? — в свою очередь спросил Энакин. — То, которое она дала мне на прошлой неделе?  
— Об этике Ордена джедаев? — уточнил Оби-Ван, пройдя на кухню. — Я сделаю чай. Будешь?  
— Да, конечно, — отозвала Энакин. Солнце как раз коснулось шпиля одного из нижних зданий, пройдя мимо строений Гильдии Банкиров. Оно озарило лицо Энакина и залило светом все помещение. — Это было мое восемнадцатое задание на тему этики, морали и подобной ерунды.  
— Я помню, — немного удивленно сказал Оби-Ван, зевнув. — А еще я помню, что каждый раз твои эссе становились все короче и резче. В сколько предложений ты сожмешь свои аргументы сейчас?  
— В одно, — Энакин наконец-то отвернулся от окна. Корусанту было далеко до Татуина с его двумя слепящими солнцами, но смотреть прямо на звезду все равно было глупо. — Хотите услышать его?  
— Приму это за честь.  
Оби-Ван уже достал чашки и теперь засыпал в чайник заварку. Хоть он и не был настолько церемонным, как некоторые другие джедаи, тем не менее придерживался определенного порядка в заваривании чая, следуя ему из года в год. Энакин знал этот порядок наизусть: поставить чайник, снять крышку, положить ее на стол, взять банку с чаем, слегка встряхнуть, вынуть мерную ложку, раз-два-три, высыпать заварку в чайник. Как ритуал.  
Было так странно ностальгировать по тому, что происходило сейчас прямо перед ним.  
Энакин встал с коврика и подошел к столу, который отделял кухню от остальной комнаты.   
— Наверно, это немного не то, что хотела бы мастер Айер, — признался он.  
— Если честно, я был бы очень обеспокоен, будь это иначе, — Оби-Ван улыбнулся, прежде чем опять сосредоточиться на заваривании чая. Энакин наблюдал за ним, удивляясь, всегда ли солнце так играло на поверхности воды все те десятки, сотни раз, что он видел этот маленький чайный ритуал Оби-Вана. Над горячей водой поднимался пар, искрясь в ярких лучах.  
Сам Оби-Ван словно тоже светился, омытый солнцем. Сняв грубую, жесткую робу падавана, он постепенно привыкал носить мантию джедая-рыцаря. Линия плеч стала мягче, волосы стали длиннее. Энакину вдруг в голову пришла мысль, а не собирался ли Оби-Ван отрастить их настолько длинными, как у Квай-Гона? Ему бы пошло?  
— Ну так что? — спросил Оби-Ван. Он закрыл чайник крышкой, подошел к столу и поставил его на деревянную подставку ручной работы.  
Энакин подождал, пока Оби-Ван не разлил им обоим чай. Вообще-то, это должен был делать падаван, но ведь Энакин на самом деле им не был. Он жил с Оби-Ваном, и технически тот был его наставником, только вот у Энакина было много занятий с наставниками юнлингов. Да и сам Оби-Ван больше времени проводил на одиночных заданиях, чем с ним. Энакину было одиннадцать — слишком молодой возраст, чтобы быть падаваном рыцаря-джедая.  
В любом случае Оби-Ван никогда не ждал, что Энакин станет настоящим падаваном.  
— Энакин? — позвал Оби-Ван, до сих пор ожидая ответ.  
— Кто освободит рабов Татуина?  
Оби-Ван немного озадаченно нахмурился.  
— Я… я думал, мы обсуждали задание мастера Айер.  
— Так и есть. Это мое эссе. — Энакин потянулся за своей чашкой. Она была керамическая, довольно грубая, без ручки и каких-либо украшений. Энакин не знал, откуда были эти чашки. Точно не из Храма, где все было начищено до блеска. Эти же чашки скорее были похожи на едва-едва обожженную глину. Но Оби-Ван всегда обращался с ними так, будто они были из тончайшего фарфора, поэтому Энакин подозревал, что они достались ему от Квай-Гона.  
— Кто освободит рабов Татуина, — медленно повторил Оби-Ван. — Это эссе, на которое тебе дали неделю.   
— Угу, — согласно хмыкнул Энакин, уставившись в чашку и не решаясь поднять глаза. — Ну, это еще не все, — он чуть отпрянул. — Я немного побродил по Храму, спрашивал каждого мастера и рыцаря-джедая, кто меня слушал. Получил около пятидесяти ответов, — добавил он. Покопавшись в карманах, он вытащил голорекордер, который носил с собой во время интервью.  
Он положил его на стол между ними и включил. Появилось синее мерцающее изображение немного рассеянно выглядящего джедая — это была мадам Джокаста Ню, руководитель архива джедаев. Она подняла взгляд от датапада, который читала, и покачала головой.  
«Рабы… Юный падаван, такие вещи вне компетенции джедаев. Вы бы лучше изучали политику хаттов», — сказала она.   
Энакин нажал на рекордер, над которым сразу же появилась голограмма другого джедая — Осара Осета. Энакину пришлось спросить у других его имя, потому что мастер-джедай провел в Храме всего пару часов, прежде чем отправиться на другое задание.  
«Тебе стоит сосредоточиться на насущных вопросах», — только и сказал мастер Осар, прежде чем выйти из поля зрения голограммы.  
Энакин переключил на следующую запись. Появилась голограмма женщины-мериаланки в традиционном платье. Ее нижнюю губу и подбородок украшала татуировка.  
«Юный Скайуокер, — сказала Луминара Ундули. Она была единственной, кто в принципе остановился, чтобы поговорить с ним надлежащим образом. — Работа джедая сложна. На нашей ответственности много вещей, много важных вещей. Но нас никогда не хватает, чтобы выполнять все эти задачи. Вы должны концентрироваться не на том, что вы хотите сделать, а на том, что вы можете сделать».  
Энакин щелкал рекордером снова и снова. Джедай за джедаем отвечали на его вопрос, только вот никто на него так и не ответил. Они говорили, что он не должен думать мелких делах, но должен видеть Галактику в целом. Они говорили, что он не должен позволять своим личным чувствам вести его, но доверять Силе. Они говорили ему, что джедаев слишком мало, а потребность в их силах огромна, и он должен сосредоточиться на своем будущем, а не на своем прошлом. Большинство из них сказали, что у них вообще не было времени, чтобы ответить ему. Многие отнеслись к нему пренебрежительно. Кто-то даже сказал, что освобождать рабов — не работа джедаев.  
«Мы служим всему, — сказал один из джедаев, — а не одному. Подумай о пользе для Галактики».   
Энакин замялся, посмотрев на Оби-Вана. Глаза наставника темнели все сильнее с каждой новой голограммой. Взгляд его стал совершенно нечитаемым, из него исчезла такая привычная теплота.   
Энакин щелкнул рекордером, на котором появилась новая голограмма. На этот раз это был великий мастер-джедай Йода.  
«Верить Силе ты должен», — это было единственное, что он сказал.  
Энакин выключил голорекордер и, оперевшись локтями о стол, посмотрел на своего наставника. Оби-Ван напряженно посмотрел на него в ответ.  
— Кто освободит рабов Татуина? — тихо спросил Энакин. — Никто мне не ответил. Большинство из тех, кого я спрашивал, просто насмехались надо мной или закатывали глаза, говоря, чтобы я оставил прошлое. Или помедитировал, или отпустил свои чувства в Силу. Пара человек процитировали законы Сената о том, что рабство было незаконным в Республике. Один сказал, что за этим должны следить не джедаи, а Сенат. Многие советовали мне больше медитировать, чтобы не задавать вопросы, а найти в Силе утешение. Утешение в том, что я больше не раб.  
Оби-Ван посмотрел на свою чашку. Он медленно поднял ее, но так и не сделал глоток.  
— Так какой же ответ? — уклончиво спросил он.  
Энакин был готов рассмеяться, но… нет, не в этот раз. Оби-Ван не смотрел на него ни презрительно, ни со смирением. Он выглядел… печальным.  
— Вы знаете, что я сказал Квай-Гону, когда встретил его? — спросил Энакин. — Я сказал ему, что однажды видел сон, в котором на Татуин прилетели джедаи и освободили всех рабов. Я всегда помнил этот сон… Но он никогда не сбудется. Потому что джедаи не просто не знают — они и не собираются узнавать. Им все равно. А если и не все равно, то у них нет времени. А если время есть, то нет мотивации. Если Сила не говорит им что-то делать, они этого не делают.  
Оби-Ван молчал, лишь смотря на него поверх чашки. Энакин покачал головой.  
— Кто освободит рабов Татуина, учитель? — спросил он. — Никто. Потому что всем до друка.  
Впервые Оби-Ван не одернул его за брань. Энакин принял это за согласие. Раздраженно схватив чашку, он, совершенно игнорируя обжигающий жар, осушил ее одним глотком. Он осторожно поставил ее на стол, хотя так хотелось шибануть со всей силы по полированной поверхности.  
— Я принял решение, учитель, — опять сказал Энакин. — Я думаю, что быть джедаем не для меня.  
Он почему-то хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван стал с ним спорить, отругал его, сделал хоть что-нибудь. Но Оби-Ван лишь вздохнул, поставив так и не тронутую чашку с чаем на стол. Повисшая между ними тишина была ужасной. Такая странная и, кажется, окончательная. Но самое главное...  
Энакин не мог ее вынести.  
— Просто, я думал… я размышлял о том, что все, что говорят о джедаях, на самом деле неправда, — запинаясь, сказал он, потупив взгляд. — Глупости вроде того… вроде того, что джедаи неудержимые и непобедимые, что они могут делать что угодно, что они… я не знаю. Всесильные или вроде того. Я очень быстро понял, что это не так, но я думал и о другом. Думал, что джедаи добрые, что они помогают людям. Да, это так, но… нет. Я думал… я думал...  
— Ты думал, что джедаи помогают всем, — тихо сказал Оби-Ван.  
— Ага, — пробормотал Энакин. — Я знаю, что это не так. В смысле… Я знаю, что у джедаев очень много работы, которая никогда не кончается. Что существуют тысячи миров, которым нужна их помощь. У джедаев огромные задачи, которые требуют решения, и… и среди всего этого маленькая захолустная планетка вроде Татуина не значит почти ничего. Я понимаю, что имели в виду все те, кого я спрашивал. Понимаю, почему они хотели, чтобы я сконцентрировался на общей картине. Но...  
— Но ты не поэтому хотел стать джедаем, — пробормотал Оби-Ван.  
Энакин поднял глаза от стола, разрываемый между тем, что он хотел и что чувствовал. Оби-Ван выглядел совершенно подавленным, будто Энакин разочаровал его или обидел. Но Энакин не хотел ему навредить, потому что только Оби-Вана он мог считать самым близким человеком с тех пор, как… как очутился здесь. Оби-Ван присматривал за ним, и Энакин ценил это, действительно ценил.  
Но только из-за этого он все равно не мог заглушить свое сердце.  
— Простите, учитель, — прошептал Энакин, поникнув. — Я не могу перестать быть эгоистом, не могу забыть. Я не могу игнорировать то, что происходит на Татуине и на других планетах. Не могу просто… отворачиваться. Я никогда не смогу принять то, что Сила допускает рабство. Потому что если того хочет Сила, то значит Сила злая.  
— Хм.  
Энакин плотно сжал губы, уставившись на свои руки, потом перевел взгляд на голорекордер.  
— Я… не знаю, что делать, — сказал он. Однако он знал. Но он до сих пор был в стольком не уверен. И в будущем в том числе. — Но я знаю, что не могу быть джедаем. Не тогда, когда я… я просто не могу. Не по доброй воле.  
— Потому что джедаи не ведут войну, на которой хочешь сражаться ты, — ответил Оби-Ван. — Потому что ты готов сражаться за таких, как ты, а не за всех.  
Энакин нахмурился.  
— Неужели важнее бороться за целые звездные системы, чем за отдельных людей? — спросил он, посмотрев на Оба-Вана. — Благополучие большинства важнее благополучия одного, да?  
Оби-Вана со вздохом прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
— Джедаи работают на сохранение мира и справедливости в Республике, — сказал он. — Мы не так уж и много можем сделать. Надо сконцентрироваться на высшей цели.  
— Ага, — хмыкнул Энакин. — С Татуином все примерно так же. Вроде того, что цель оправдывает средства. Но если игнорирование ситуации на Татуине и других планетах оправдывается высшим благом для Галактики, тогда простите меня учитель, но я не хочу иметь с этим ничего общего.  
Любой другой джедай наверняка стал бы спорить с Энакином, может, даже начал обвинять его. Они и так частенько это делали, когда он озвучивал подобные мысли. Его не раз обвиняли в сепаратизме и индивидуализме, читали лекции о галактическом мире и гармонии, о сохранении статуса-кво и подобном друке. И все эти лекции с каждым повторением становились все душнее, лишь сильнее раздражая его.  
Нет, он не хотел, чтобы Галактика страдала, не хотел разрушать гармоничную, хотя и коррумпированную систему Республики. Зачем? Система работала. Проблема была в том, что работала она не везде. И все умышленно игнорировали это, потому что так было проще, чем рисковать, меняя ее. Республика и джедаи игнорировали такие места, как Татуин, потому что... просто менять там что-то было непрактично.  
Джедаи должны были чтить и сохранять жизнь. И многие из них это делали. На личном минимальном уровне они все это делали. Но на политическом, экономическом, в масштабах Галактики...  
Энакин попытался передать свои горькие мысли Оби-Вану, который едва ли моргнул.  
— Я собираюсь отдать мое эссе… и заявить, что я ухожу из Ордена джедаев, — сказал Энакин после долгого молчания. — Если только вы не переубедите меня прямо здесь и сейчас. Но вы ведь не можете… не так ли, учитель?


End file.
